You & Me
by DarkYamiAngel
Summary: One moment he was Salvatore Damon the other he is just Damon. To the others he is a cruel vampire but to her he is the sweetest , romantic person . Can Damon really love so much that his love for a simple , human girl transcendent all rules and the time himself ? Damon x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Funny, long ago this holiday didn't existed . Way back then when he was human , this holiday wasn't on the step of idea. Peoples back then had other things to worry about more than celebrating the day of the _**lovers** ,_ the concepts about love and eternity shared in between two persons been really vague , still for a guy that lived for over 200 years, Salvatore Damon can really say that nothing would surprise him now . Chuckling ironically , the vampire studied his surroundings . Pink colored walls , stuffed hearts hanged all around the room as well as pink hearts painted onto the walls .Almost everything around the vampire was pink which was a little annoying , nonetheless that pink isn't quite Damon's favorite color. - _I can swear that I died and got into the pinkest hell that I could imagine .- _The vampire thought , running a hand through his hair as his aqua / icy colored orbs studied his surroundings once more.

Funny , almost ironical is the situation if you ask Damon . How he had come to the realization that this is one good shop from where he can buy her present, he can't imagine ? Maybe it was Caroline fault for suggesting to get her a more ' **_feminine_ **' present this year. He really had given a thought to those idiotic ideas of Caroline ,saying that he should buy her something more special then a necklace this year .

* * *

_" **Okay ,now I am totally confused. Don't you girls love romantic things ?!** __" A elegant shaped eyebrow cocked in wonder, confusion and a slight shock at his ' friend ' words. The girl giggled , nodding then raised her index finger into air , waving it slightly. " **Damon,Damon,Damon! It's true that we love romantic things , It's true that we want you to be gentle to us still .. **" She said, her eyes moving quickly up and down onto the male vampire body , who's eyebrow arched even more in wonder as a slight smirk played onto his lips. " **Still, your Damon Salvatore . From you girls don't want romantic things ... From your side , girls want domination , they want to fell not love but ... **" Caroline's eyes sharpened as well as a smirk spread onto her lips . " **... pleasure! **"_

_Damon both eyebrows arched at her words then a deep , sexy chuckle escape his lips . " **Now, now! Weren't you the one advising my little brother to be more gentle, caring and lovingly ?! **" He asked the blond girl in front of him who giggled in response and nodded quickly. " **Still your not Stefan Salvatore ... **" She said,leaning in as she whispered into his ear, the tone of her voice very cold but teasing . " **Your Damon fucking Salvatore, the hottest vampire in town . **" _

* * *

Giving a second thought to the idea of Caroline , he was at a step away from leaving until a voice that he knew so well ringed , making him stop into the doorway . " **_Damon , is that you ?!_ **" .Turning around , he had come face-to-face with Bonnie which looked up at him with wonder, confusion and so on . Damon couldn't contain a small chuckle to escape his lips. _What's with women and their obsession with pink !? _Bonny was dressed from head-to-toe into pink clothes. Smirking slightly, he nodded as his eyes roamed all over the female body .

" **_What happened to you ?! Did a bucket with pink paint fall on top of you on the way here and you didn't had time to change ?!_ **" He asked, his tone of voice teasingly as Bonnie rolled her eyes , sticking her tongue out at the vampire who grinned. " _**Very funny , Damon .** _" She mumbled, making the vampire to chuckle once more and arch a eyebrow. " _**Now seriously , what's with you and pink !?**_ " He asked once more , really confused as he blinked twice. Bonnie giggled then once more stick her tongue out at him . " _**Pink is the color of Valentine , you know this!**_ " She retorted making the vampire eyebrow to arch even more .


	2. Chapter 2 - Not special enough

Groaning loudly, Damon gave a slight nod at her words as she giggled , arching a eyebrow. " **_May I know what's the proud Salvatore Damon doing into ' Victoria Secrets ' , mostly into this day !?_ **" She asked the vampire who in response just rolled his eyes playfully then grumbled a - ' _**Caroline**_ ' . Bonnie couldn't contain the giggle that escape her lips which win her a glare from the vampire . Smiling sheepishly , Bonnie said: " _**Let me guess , your looking for a present for her , aren't you !?** _" .

Another slight nod she received as answer and this was enough , enough to make the young witch grin as she took hold of the vampire arm and drag him inside as she said:" _**Hope you have your credit card! **__** We have many shopping to do** !_" Those were the last words, before the duo would disappear in between the many stacks with clothes and shelfs with shoes .

* * *

" **_To boring!_ **" "**_ I don't like the color !_**" " **_That's not her style!_ **" " _**Hell no , that would not look good on her!** _" The vampire complained on and on about every dress , shirk and other accessories that Bonnie had showed him , making the young witch temper to reach his limit. " **_Your incredible !_**" She finally snapped, making the vampire to blink innocently , slightly confused as he received a death glare from the female. " _**What** **?!**_ " The vampire complained, arching a eyebrow as the girl rolled her eyes then said: " **_Your incredible! You didn't liked anything !_ **" . Damon eyebrow arched at her words as he said, chuckling lightly.

" **_Isn't that I don't like them! No, Is the problem that I don't they'll fit them or that they aren't her style!_**" He said, crossing his arms over his chest as Bonnie rolled her eyes, falling backwards onto a chair as well as she groaned loudly. " _**Then, by you . What do you honestly think she'll love to receive on Valentine Day !?** _" The witch asked him , closing her eyes as she placed her forearm over her eyes to block the light of the room . To that question , Damon rolled his eyes slightly then let a loud , exasperate sigh escape his troth . " _**I'll let you know when I know myself.** _" He mumbled under his breathe .

* * *

Groaning loudly, both the witch and the vampire exited the shop empty handed . By the vampire standards , no present was acceptable for her so Bonnie had finally to give-up and take the vampire to another place from where he could buy his lover the present . To be honest , almost dragging him there , because the vampire was at a step to give-up all this madness and go ahead home to relax or do other things then roam all over in girly shops . " _**Bonnie , where the heck are you taking me now ?!**_" He asked the witch , who giggled evilly but said none of it .

Still , by the giggle and by how emotional she look and fell then Damon could guess that nothing good would come out from this.


	3. Chapter 3 - Myterious Journal

_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."_

_~Marlyn Monroe _

_" Hey, what are you doing here all alone ?! Didn't I told you to wait for me inside the house ?! _" The deep , silky but slightly tinted with worry tone ringed as the girl thorned her gaze from the beautiful amethyst stone into her hands, to look up at her lover who's smirk she could always find as the most hottest thing ever . " _I apologize ,Damon . I... Well I just wanted some time alone ,mostly after everything that happened. _" Releasing a tired sight , the male stood down beside his lover , arms sneakingly founding their way around her slim waist as he placed a small kiss onto her forehead . The same gesture he dose which actually shows caring .

Isn't easy ... Isn't easy at all to show feelings after all this years of loosing them , prisoning them away from you , trapping them into the darkest cell , lock them with the key then throw the key somewhere just for years later to search frantically for that key. For years of believing that the flaws of the humans are their feelings then wanting them back isn't easy! Long ago he had chased to be a human , long ago he had ' stopped ' to need those humanly flaws. " _Damon , tomorrow ... _" The soft, cracked voice of his lover brought the male out from his thoughts. He found himself nodding , hand running absently through her hair as he whispered: " _I know! Tomorrow is our anniversary and their death . " _

Sighing , eyes opened slightly . " _Oi ,oi . Damon are you even paying attention ?! _" Bonnie mocking voice ringed, making the vampire to concentrate onto the female who was waving a necklace in front of his face. Frowning , he quickly studied the necklace, who was encrusted with diamonds all over. He looked more like a pocket watch but it was having a Victorian aura around him . _**PERFECT** _. " _Bonnie , where did you found this ?!_ " He said, quickly hacking the necklace from her hands. The young witch blinked, surprised then shook her had, saying: " _That old thing .From no one . It had belonged to my aunt ,but she gave it to me . She was saying something about a love story behind that necklace and that only the true owner of the necklace would opened to see the two pictures inside . She was rambling something about about soul-mates, different meanings of life or something like this . " _She said , eyes rolling playfully as Damon blinked, holding the necklace in front of his face as his eyes softened . " _This would be perfect ... " _He whispered , smiling softly .

Bonnie who was looking around for the ' supposed present ' , looked back at Damon over her shoulder, eyebrow arching . " _Huh ?! "_ She said , confused then blinks twice , giggling . " _Your giving her that old thing ?! _" She asked, eyebrow arching even more not believing that Salvatore Damon was into sappy things. Damon chuckled deeply, nodding , his gaze not thorning away from the necklace into his arms as he said: " _Who knows ?! Maybe she'll be the one who'll open this necklace and find the history behind it ... _" Of course that with his vampire powers he would had easily opened the necklace and see what's inside , but still he liked the mystery that Bonnie had placed around it with her words. To his words, Bonnie giggled as she said: " _Should I bring you the necklace journal as well ?! _" Damon blinked, confused as Bonnie smiled. " _A spell was placed onto the journal . Only the true owner of the necklace, the one that manages to open it would manage to open the journal as well . It's said that the necklace is the journal key . _"

Hearing this ,Damon chuckled. This story was getting more and more complicated but in the same time mysterious . " _Bring it to me . I want to give her this two . Even if she is not the ' Chosen One ' , they would be a wonderful present . _" He said, smiling as Bonnie nodded, giggling . " _Romantic and soft. Not Damon style but still ... _" To her words , Damon groaned the shot her a lot .


	4. Chapter 4 - No more masks

_"I am good, but not an angel. I do sin, but I am not the devil. I am just a small girl in a big world trying to find someone to love." _

_~Marlyn Monroe_

Sighing very softly, Damon eyes sharpened as his lover fall down to her knees, before the two graves in front of her . Slowly, fearfully, she reached forward and clean the inscriptions onto the stones .

" _14 February , the day in which two angels had leaved our world . You both just leaved this material world , still from our hearts you shall never leave . With love , your loved ones!~ _"

" _Damon ... _ " The sound of his lover, croaked and filled with sorrow voice reached to the vampire ears, 1 minute after she knelt down beside her parents graves. " _Tomorrow ... _" Another world , another display of sorrow as the vampire sighed, knelling down beside his lover , his both hands wrapping protectively around her. He wanted to scare away her demons , he wanted to protect her from her shadows . " _Hush , I know! _" He whispered, placing a small kiss onto her head .

Smiling softly, he swiftly entered their house through the back door , wanting to surprise his lover who was clearly relaxing into the shower by the sound of the water pouring down . " _Hmm, maybe it would be wise to let her the present onto the bed then leave ... _" The vampire whispered softly ,founding himself into her room before he could even notice of where he is into the moment . Sighing , he slowly placed the necklace and old , leather journal onto the bed but before he could do anything the door to the bedroom opened and she stepped in , a huge towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair . " _Damon ?! _" Her sweet voice ringed as Damon smiled awkwardly , looking over his shoulder at her. " _Oh hello there , pumpkin . _" He greet he female, who's eyebrow was arched in shock and confusion as to what her lover is doing .

" _Damon ?! Damon , are you hiding something from me ?! " _The girl asked, amusement growing onto her features as her ' immortal ' lover sighed, slightly nervous as he shook his head. Taking a deep breathe, the vampire turned around , smiling slightly as the girl could spot the journal and the necklace dangling casually onto the side of the cover . " _I never thought you hold a journal , Damon ?!_ " The girl asked, giggling softly . Rolling his eyes playfully, the vampire gave his lover a slight glare . " _Ha,Ha,Ha. Very funny! _" He said, groaning softly as his lover giggled followed . " _Sorry , sorry! I am just surprised to see you with objects like this ... _ " Frowns deeply, exchanging glances from the journal into his lover hands, to his lover face . " _To whom do this journal and necklaces belong to , Damon ?! " _She finished her phrase as the vampire sighed deeply but barely audible . Slowly, his hands reached forward as he placed the two ' precious ' objects into his lover hands . " _They belong to you now , angel! _" He murmured softly, voice still croaked , very clearly showing that he forced himself to get those words, but this impressed his lover more because all of this was for her .

She was the ' special ' one . The one that enjoys Damon Salvatore soft side , the one for which his soft, loving side comes to the surface and the one for which Damon Salvatore really wants to change . " _Thank you , Damon! _" She whispered, eyebrow slightly arching . She didn't quite expected Damon to take her something for Valentine Day , mostly now that they day was almost over, but here it was .Against all odds , against all the predictions of the others , with a present , smiling ' almost shyly ' as his gaze averted from hers . It's almost comical all this display . He almost looks like a high-school girl who just gave her ' prince ' a present on Valentine Day and now ' she ' is waiting for his answer. " _Okay now , if you want to ask me to be your ' Valentine ' then the answer is yes , Damon . _" The girl said, reaching forward to place the journal onto the table close by , but her lover's hand stopped her before she would do it . " _Don't you want to try and open it ?! Aren't you even slightly curious of what's written inside ?! _" Damon murmured, his other hand sneakingly founding hers as the girl blinked twice, curiosity peeked up .

" _And why might you ask , that if I want to open it , hmm Damon ?! _" She asked, turning around at her lover fully now as the vampire chuckled deeply, head shaking as he said. " _Just do it ... _" A small smile tugged onto his lips. " _...for me . _" Taking a deep breathe , she nodded , slightly starting to open the journal and for his surprise , the journal did really opened . The spell was BROKEN .


	5. Chapter 5 - When love breaks any barrier

_"Once upon a time there was a boy who loved a girl, and her laughter was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering." _  
_ ― Nicole Krauss, The History of Love_

_Only the sound of footsteps echoed through the empty hallway .Turning around the corner, the covered under a cloak small silhouette made her way from the cabins to the deck . Another lonely silhouette was waiting onto the other side, leaning casually onto the rail . The only difference between the two persons ,was that one wear a cloak when the other didn't cared if it was to be seen by the others who would be awake at this hour . " **Damon ?! **" The cloaked figure whispered, the sound of her light footsteps reaching the male ears as he turned around to face her .__" **You've come ... **" Where his only words before the small silhouette launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly like he was her last breathe of fresh air . _

_" **I couldn't had missed this meet for everything into this all world . **" She murmured, her face nuzzling into his chest , breathing in his scent , the only scent from this all world that could drive her mad . His eyes closed, head leaning onto hers for support . For them anything else didn't matter . For them only the each other mattered . " **Damon , please tell me that father wasn't right ... **" She murmured, brought up to the surface the only thing he didn't wanted to hear into those moments. Still , he couldn't bring himself to lie to her . As he gather his voice , it barely come out as a whisper: " **I am afraid that all he told you is true , my love! **" He felt her shiver into his arms , he felt her want for him to lie to her but he couldn't bring himself to do it . " **Everything would be alright, I shall be alright! **" He whispered, leaning down as he kissed the top of her head. He knew that this was partly a lie . Everything would be alright for her into the end but he would not be alright. I mean , come on . How come you can tell the love of your life that your a vampire ?! Mostly, when he mother was killed by one of his kind . _

_" **Damon , I beg of you , please do not leave me . **" She whispered, the grip onto his fore arms tightening as he looked up . Tears made the sparkling jewels which are her eyes, shine into a sad aura . Damon felt a knot into his troth as his gaze locked with hers . Gathering all the courage that he has left , he found himself the power to smile gently as he kissed away the tears which had fallen freely from her eyes now . " **I must too , my angel . This is for your own good . **" He whispered, grip onto her small , fragile waist tightening . He knew that even after all this years as a vampire, he could still fell fear . Fear of a lonely life , fear to lose his sanity and reason but long ago he was doomed, wasn't it ?! He was onto his way to Hell and she didn't deserve this punishment . Onto his way to Hell he'll walk alone , not accompanied by a innocent soul who's only sin was to fall in love with the wrong guy ._

Smiling ,confused by her lover shocked gaze and slightly curious , she concentrate onto the journal who she had just opened just to find the pages empty . Arching a eyebrow, her gaze lifted as he looked at him , saying: " _Is this some kind of prank , Damon ?! _" She asked him as Damon slowly shook his head, aqua eyes still widened as he whispered: "_ No, I think I understand everything now . _" Running a hand through his hair , a deep low chuckle escaped his lips . " _It seems that witch was right ... The spell did really work . _" He said , looking at his lover, who blinked, slightly afraid by the relieved expression which he had onto his face . " _Huh ?! What's wrong ?! And why is this journal empty ?! " _She asked as Damon chuckled, tapping his temple , saying: " _Because the journal is here. That's my journal . " _He said, pointing to the leather journal into his hands as the girl blinked, confused to the limits by his lover words. "_ But you just said ... _" Laughing lightly, Damon shook his head as he cupped her cheeks with his both hands. _" You don't remember do you , my love ?! _" He asked . The only response he got was a eyebrow arched , who made the vampire to chuckled, amused .


	6. Chapter 6 - Memories scattered around

_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."  
~ Marilyn Monroe_

Frowning, the lover of the eldest Salvatore , blinked confusion clearing showing onto her soft features. Her brows furrowed slightly because of the amused expression which was plastered onto the vampire fine features. " _Damon ,I don't understand this joke ... Why did you gave me this journal if it's yours ?! _" She asked the vampire , eyebrow arching slightly as the vampire only answered to her question with a chuckle and wrapping a arm around her waist, before locking lips with hers once again . Giving up completely to him , she wrapped her arms around his neck . Once again , he made her surrender to him with just a single , soft kiss . - _I am glad ! I still have this effect on her after all this time . - _The vampire thought , depending the kiss as much as he could but before she remained without air , he pulled back. Still , his forehead leaned against hers . When her mouth open for a comment, he shushed her down , whispering: " _Hush ._" Once again locking lips with her , his hands wrapping around her hips and bringing her closer to him .

Slowly, he pushed her back onto the bed, crawling on top of her like a tiger would do over his victim . A deep chuckle was released from his chest at the blush that dusted his lover cheeks.

Moaning softly, her back arched as the light touch of his fingers traced the line of her spine . Shaking , her slim arms sneaked around his neck as another soft moan escaped his lips. Seconds later, the deep chuckle of her love she heard into her ear, as a skillful tongue nibbled at her ear . " _Love you , my rose. _" [ Your eyes color ] eyes widened as memories slowly come back to her.

Giggling softly, she snuggled closer into his embrace , forgetting about the cold wind that blasted around them . Into his arms she felt warm and protected. Her eyes closed then snapped open when she felt him placing something into her long, [ Your hair color ] hair . Gasping ,she blushed as he noticed that it's a beautiful , full-bloomed , red rose. " _Damon ... _" She whispered, looking up at the male from under her lashed .The said man which she called Damon chuckled , his grip onto her waist tightening as he used the other hand to tilt her head up and lock lips with her into soft, sweet kiss .

Pulling back from the kiss, his aqua , light blue eyes softened even more to a warm , baby blue color as he spoke: " _Your so beautiful like this , my rose . _"

Chuckling deeply , Damon brushed away some hair from his lover face . When her gaze concentrate onto his face once more, he knew that she had come back from her ' day-dream ' . " _Had a nice memory ?! _" He asked, eyebrow arching slightly, tone of voice slightly amused, slightly playful . The girl blinked twice, forgetting everything about what they were supposed to do . Forgetting that she is naked, him only with his pants and boxers on . " _Damon ,I don't recall to ever had gone into a trip on the Pacific Ocean together, no ?! _" She asked, eyebrow arching as Damon chuckled ,leaning forward as his forehead leaned against his . " _We did , my love! We did had that trip , still It was 100 years ago . _" He said, chuckling lightly by her shocked expression to his words.


End file.
